


Do Something!

by weekendoffender



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendoffender/pseuds/weekendoffender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're attracted to each other, no doubt about it. But neither will make the first move & Dan just wants Martin to do something!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Something!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "do something!" at the LJ community ALLDAYFOOTIECP. Oh, and this isn't beta'd so I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

They were the only ones left in the locker room, both had stayed back late for some extra training. Martin on one side of the room, Dan on the other. The tension was so thick Dan was certain he could cut it with a knife.

It had been like this for months, both men undeniably attracted to each other but too unsure to make a move. There were lingering touches, heated stares and flushed skin when they were too close. But that was all. Good lord that was all!

Dan was getting sick of it, quite frankly. So sick of it he decided to up the ante a bit, see what would happen. Turning his head he saw Martin make his way to the showers and decided it was time to strike. He stripped off his clothes, took the quickest shower he could and was back at his locker in time to hear Martin turn off his shower. Dan didn't dry himself, just pulled out the smallest, tightest pair of black briefs he could find - the ones that may as well have been see-through - turned to face the locker and waited.

A few seconds later he heard Martin walk out of the showers, heard him stop dead in his tracks and gasp. Taking it as a good sign, Dan turned around and rested his arm on the wall, making sure to stretch to give Martin the perfect view of his body. Dan didn't know what he expected his teammate to do; grab him roughly and fuck him against the cold wall is what he'd hoped. What he got though was Martin blushing brightly while he stammered out something in what Dan guessed was Slovakian before rushing to his bag with his back turned firmly to Dan. No, that was nothing like Dan expected.

Upset, deflated and feeling totally stupid, Dan wrapped his towel around his waist and turned to rest against the locker. Fuck, he thought. Fuck fuck fuck maybe I was wrong? Maybe I was seeing things? Maybe maybe maybe fuck! "Do something Daniel" he sighed under his breath.

"What?" echoed around the room, bouncing around Dan's head as he turned to see Martin looking at him, worry in his eyes.

"I… do something." He repeated, quiet and nervous and slightly begging, his fight or flight response kicking into overdrive. He watched the Slovak try to process what he was saying, what he meant. Dan eyed off the door, eyed Martin, the door once more. What to do? Fight or flight, fight or flight? Fuck it, this was it! He ripped the towel off his hips and stalked with purpose towards the center of the room, eyes never leaving Martins. Lifting his arms to gesture to himself, he yelled with as much heat and force as he could;

"FUCKING DO SOMETHING!"

And what Dan was expecting Martin to do now, he didn't know. Grabbing him roughly and fucking him against the cold wall as he'd hoped? He certainly didn't expect that. But fuck it was good.


End file.
